


Pumpkin Spice

by PenelopeR



Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [8]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: The Poldarks get ready for Halloween
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Pumpkin Spice

The Poldarks were getting ready for Halloween, Ross was in the living room with a baby Clowance on his lap singing a rhyme to her:

One little pumpkin smiling, smiling.  
One little pumpkin smiling, smiling.  
One little pumpkin smiling, smiling.  
One little pumpkin is happy.

Two little pumpkins pouting, pouting.  
Two little pumpkins pouting, pouting.  
Two little pumpkins pouting, pouting.  
Two little pumpkins are grumpy.

Three little pumpkins yawning, yawning.  
Three little pumpkins yawning, yawning.  
Three little pumpkins yawning, yawning.  
Three little pumpkins are sleepy.

Four little pumpkins crying, crying.  
Four little pumpkins crying, crying.  
Four little pumpkins crying, crying.  
Four little pumpkins are sad.

Five little pumpkins laughing, laughing.  
Five little pumpkins laughing, laughing.  
Five little pumpkins laughing, laughing.  
Five little pumpkins are playing.

Clowance laughed loudly and clapped her hands. "We sing that at school," Jeremy said laughing. Ross looked at him and smiled and then laughed as Clowance clapped her hands. Jeremy sniffed happily as he could smell Demelza cooking. 

___

Demelza was in the kitchen and smiled as she smelt the toffee was nearly ready. "Mummy," Julia said as she looked at her, "do you need me to go and the apples now?" Demelza looked at her and nodded and then smiled as Ross entered carrying Clowance and holding Jeremy's hand. 

"Did I hear someone mention apple picking?" Ross asked them. "We did," Demelza said smiling at her husband. "Let's see if Sam and Drake have left us any," Ross said winking, "go and get your coats, it's drizzling..."

Julia ran to the door and Prudie helped them put them on. "I'll need to stay here," Demelza said slowly, "I need to keep stirring the caramel..." Demelza smiled at him. "Let Prudie do it," Ross said slowly, "I fancy going fruit and pumpkin picking with my wife and children..." Demelza turned and smiled at him. "You are all romance," Demelza said laughing. "Always Mrs Poldark..." Ross whispered. 

___

Demelza held Jeremy's hand as Ross held Julia's while pushing Clowance in the pushchair. "How many apples do we need?" Jeremy asked as he looked up at Demelza. "We need one for each person in our family, plus Dwight, Caroline, Verity and Andrew..." Demelza said slowly. Jeremy looked up at her confused. "About twenty," Demelza said laughing. "Geoffrey Charles wants to come," Julia says looking up at Ross. "Does he now," Ross said slowly. "Can he daddy?" Jeremy asked, "he isn't like his mummy, he is quite funny..."

Demelza looked up at Ross and smiled. "I will see," Ross said slowly and then turned to the tree and smiled as he saw Drake come up to them with a basket of apples. "How many are in there?" Julia asked him, "because we need twenty!" Drake looked at her and laughed. "There is about a hundred here!" Drake said winking at her. "We could invite the whole of Cornwall!" Julia exclaimed. Ross looked at her and laughed. 

"Shall I take this into the kitchen sister?" Drake asked her. "Please, Prudie is preparing the caramel, tell her to wait until I arrive back then I will get set on making the toffee apples..." Demelza said smiling and then stopped and smiled as Jeremy bent down to look at a creature that was on the ground.

"It's a slug," Julia said looking at him. "No it's a snail, because it has a shell on his back..." Julia just looked at him and nodded. "Like a tortoise?" Julia asked him. "Sort of," Jeremy said, "I am going to put it in my bug hotel..." Ross looked at him and smiled. "I think maybe Father Christmas should make him David Attenborough..." Julia said seriously. Ross looked at her and laughed. "I don't think Father Christmas can do that lovely," he said smiling. 

___

"Are the pumpkins ready now?" Julia asked as she jumped up and down by the pumpkin patch. "Indeed they are," Ross said as he looked at them proudly, "and we can pick one for each of us..." Julia clapped her hands in glee. Ross walked onto the patch and looked at Demelza happily. "What one would you like my love?" Ross asked her. Demelza laughed as she walked onto the patch and looked around. "This one," Jeremy said as he rolled a pumpkin towards them. 

"You want that one Jeremy?" Ross asked him. Jeremy nodded at him. "Well let me take it over to our wheelbarrow!" Ross picked it up and carried it over to the wheelbarrow. "We will have to do the carving later," Ross said as he smiled at him. "Can I do a hedgehog on mine?" Jeremy asked him happily. 

"Wow that's a difficult design," Ross said scratching his head. Demelza looked at him and laughed as she came up to them carrying her pumpkin. "Demelza," Ross exclaimed, "let me, its heavy my love..." Demelza rolled her eyes at him. Ross took it from her and smiled. "And what design would you like on yours?" Ross asked her happily. "Ohhhh," Demelza said laughing, "I'll have to think about that, I don't think it would top the hedgehog though..." Jeremy laughed happily. 

"Daddy!" Julia shouted, "I found mine..." Ross looked at Demelza and smiled as he jogged towards Julia. Julia pointed to a tiny pumpkin in the corner. "That's a bit small darling, are you sure?" Ross asked her gently. "Yes its cute," Julia said shrugging, "and I can carry it myself to the wheelbarrow, and I want a unicorn on it, a small unicorn, its perfect daddy..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "Well take it to the wheelbarrow then darling..."

"Right just Clowance and me now," Ross said smiling. "Clowance doesn't need one," Julia said seriously, "she's just a baby..." Ross looked at her and sighed and bent down to her. "Julia," Ross whispered, "everyone here is going to pick a pumpkin, why don't you help your sister to pick one..." Julia looked at him and pouted. "You're my daddy," she said throwing her arms across her chest.

"Jeremy and I are going to take Clowance in to start on the toffee apples, I'll leave you two to talk," Demelza said as she kissed them both on the head. "Leave the pumpkins, I will bring them in when we've picked Clowance's."

___

"I am your daddy," Ross whispered to her as he picked her up and walked her around the pumpkin patch, "but I am Jeremy's daddy too and you don't mind that..." Julia looked at him. "But he's a boy," Julia said seriously. "He is," Ross said slowly, "and Clowance is a girl and I love you three so much, and Sam and Drake..." Julia looked at him sadly. "I don't get to stay at home with you all day like Clowance..." Julia said sadly. 

Ross looked at her and sighed. "No you don't," Ross said gently, "but neither does Clowance, I'm on the farm all day, Clowance is with Prudie..." Julia looked at him. "You have the most important job in our family," Ross said after a period of silence. "I do?" Julia asked confused. "Yes," Ross said seriously, "you're the big sister, you have to love and protect your brother and sister, that's very important..." Julia looked at him. 

"Mummy protected Sam and Drake," Ross continued, "and she did a great job, I think you could do better though, Clowance will look up to you one day, and want to be like you..." Julia looked at him. "You think so?" Julia asked him. "I know so, she laughs all the time when you are in the room..." Ross said honestly, "and Jeremy adores you, but you must stop teasing him about animals, you know he loves them, and teasing isn't kind..."

Julia nodded her understanding. "I love you daddy," Julia said hugging him. "I love you too sweetheart," he whispered, "always, now let's pick Clowance a pumpkin shall we?" Julia nodded her head and said: A small one like mine daddy.

___

Ross walked in carrying Julia and he sniffed the air. "I smell mummy's baking," Ross said happily as he put Julia down. Ross walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw Jeremy drinking a hot chocolate and eating a cookie. "I thought I smelt your baking," Ross whispered to Demelza. "Just some cookies, and I have made us a pumpkin spice latte..." Ross smiled happily and then stopped as he heard Julia talk in the living room. 

Demelza put her head through the door as did Ross and smiled as they saw the scene. Julia gave Clowance a pumpkin. "This is yours," Julia said slowly. Clowance giggled and patted the pumpkin. "It's for Halloween, which is soon," Julia continued, "we will have to cut it, and I am going to have a unicorn on mine..." Clowance clapped again. "I am sorry I didn't like you much," Julia said slowly, "its just when Jeremy was born we had to go away and I don't want to leave daddy again..." Demelza gasped as Ross looked at her. 

"Daddy isn't going anywhere again," Demelza said as she walked in slowly, "I am sorry you remember that..." Julia looked up at her and nodded. "I love daddy and daddy loves us," Demelza continued, "and Clowance or any baby that comes in the future isn't going to take him away, someone hurt us and it had nothing to do with you, or me or daddy..." Julia looked at her and nodded. 

Ross walked in carrying Jeremy as Prudie came in carrying the hot drinks and cookies. "I think we need to snuggle on the sofa, watching Frozen, drinking hot drinks and enjoying mummy's cookies, don't you?" Ross asked them. Julia nodded at him happily as Demelza quickly wiped her eyes. Ross kissed her nose. "I could go to Trenwith," Ross whispered. "It's over Ross," Demelza whispered, "What good would telling Francis now do?" 

Ross nodded his agreement and then put his arm around Julia, Jeremy and Clowance as they sat on the sofa.


End file.
